Until The End
by OnlyEscape
Summary: Merlin, now with his undercover name as Colin, joins Camelot's Police Department, in hopes of hiding from his past. There he meets his team, but learns that in any hope of him not killing the ones he's learned to love, he will need to lie until the very end. Sadly, surrounded by smart detectives isn't going to make this an easy trip for him - once apart of a deadly organization.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Date: May 8, 2012**

 **Time: 1:34 A.M.**

 **Location: Alleyway**

"Dang it. Do you think Tide will get the blood stains out of my shirt?"

The voice, Will's, exploded on the other end of the phone, making Merlin hold his ear in mock pain.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOUR WORRYING ABOUT GETTING BLOOD STAINS OUT OF YOUR SHIRT- WHILE, I MAY ADD- YOU HAVE A DEAD BODY IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Merlin halted in rubbing his ear and quickly brought the phone back to his mouth, shushing Will.

"Please yell louder! I'm afraid freaking Canada didn't hear you!"

Merlin sighed, and sat down, laying his back against the alley wall. The body was just a hair lengths away from his hand when outstretched. Not that he particularly wanted to touch the unmoving mass.

"Merlin."

Will's voice dropped to a gentle tone, making Merlin give a slight hum in response.

"He was the last one...right. Th-there's no more of them. Your done- uhh- safe right?"

Merlin noticed the change in his friends voice, it becoming increasingly desperate near the end. Merlin closed his eyes, visibly seeing the image of Will staring out his flat's window, hands slightly trembling, and mentally cursing everything that lead to this moment. Maybe even what waited for them in the future.  
Merlin opened his eyes, now with a slight liquid shine.

"Yeah. I'm done. I ca- we can put everything behind us now."

Merlin didn't miss the sigh of relief, and gave a chuckle himself.

"Haha. But Will?"

"Yes?"

"We've known each other for- no that sounds cheesy. I mean after this, I'd like you to- no, no, that's worse."

"Merlin."

Will's tone of irritation brought an unconscious smile upon Merlin's face.

"I just... I don't know what to say, a sorry or a thank you... for everything."

"Well, I deserve both of course. It's not easy making sure you don't get your butt wiped on the floor."

Merlin laughed out loud, sending a stray cat running from the darkness. Merlin was about to give a retort, but Will interrupted him again, once again worried. And Will called him the emotional one.

"What now? Your not exactly rich, and you can't guarantee them not to come back."

"Will, what are you talking about. I told you, there's no one left-"

"I'm your best friend, Merlin. I know when your lying. So- oh for god's sake, tell me you have a plan!"

At the sudden rise in Will's voice, Merlin shot up from his seat on the floor of the alley. Merlin rubbed his unoccupied hand through his hair. Merlin replied in furious whispers.

"Of course I do! Look, I've already been given a job working as a CSI, CFI, and a regular forensics lab technician."

"Your working for the police?! Do you want to be thrown i-"

"I know. I know. But, I'll be safer working for and closer to the police than running from them. THEY won't come after me, without endangering themselves."

Will sighed and mumbled more curses. He suddenly went silent, and Merlin, panicking, whispered his name through the phone.

"Will. Will! Oh my go- Will! Are you there? Is everything fi-"

"Merlin. I know this is the last time we'll ever speak to each other-"

Merlin stopped whispering, and his tear-y eyes pooled with emotion, and choking back a silent croak.

"-we both know how dangerous it would be if we ever spoke to each other again. So if this is the last time, I want to tell you that whatever everyone said when we were younger isn't true. You are my best friend- my brother if you don't mind me saying! I wish you the best of luck starting over your life, and if fate and destiny permit it, I will see you in the next life as well. Bye Merlin."

Merlin faintly heard the sound of the receiver go off, and he fell to his knees, cradling his head.

"Bye Will."

* * *

 **I'm sorry if Will and Merlin seem out of character (ooc), but this is my first story for Merlin. Also to get it out of the way, Merlin belongs to BBC and the old religion, not me.**

 **Hope you guys like this story! Unfortunately for now, the updates will be irregular, but I hope you stick with me and this story! I'm open to all criticisms. I'd love to know how you guys would like me to improve my writing!**

 **-OnlyEscape**


	2. Chapter 2: The Transfer

**Date: October 16, 2012**

 **Time: 11:44 A.M.**

 **Location: Camelot Police Department (CPD)**

Arthur sat in his office at CPD (Camelot Police Department).

His office was larger than most others in the building, but what would you expect from the son of the superintendent. His desk was positioned so that all he had to do was look up when someone entered his office. Beside his desk, to the right, were two gray steel filing cabinets. Across the room from him, beside the door, were bookshelves, many filled with untouched law books and decorative potted plants. Adjacent to both sides of the room, the farthest wall, was a large window, spanning almost every inch of the wall, both by width and length. In front of the window was a coffee table surrounded by four cushioned chairs. The walls of the room were a mellow red, with a deep brown wood floor.

Arthur looked up from his paperwork, to see who had opened up his office door and scowled at the unwanted visitor.

"Hey princess."

Arthur groaned to see his half-sister Morgana, a teasing smile on her face, and wearing a dark purple collared shirt, black suit jacket on top, and black skirt. He groaned even more so at the stack of papers that she held in her hands.

"Gosh! Morgana, it's bad enough when it's Gwaine, not you too!" She continued to smile and moved forward into Arthur's office, closing the door behind her.

She was a renowned lawyer in an office building two blocks down. Even from when she first moved in with Arthur and his father, Uther, she was a strong feisty lady. The very opposite of her secretary, Guinevere- also known as Gwen.

Gwen was a sometimes shy, peaceful girl. However, that didn't mean that the two of them weren't alike in other ways. Both were gentle and sweet, (more so on Gwen's side), and dangerous when tempted, (mainly Morgana's attribute.)

Gwen constantly came by with Morgana to retreive case files or bring by notes, or simply to visit other fellow officers.

Morgana smoothly sat down in one of the chairs by the coffee table. Arthur followed, sitting across from her. Morgana dropped the stack of files onto the table with a thump. She smiled sweetly at Arthur, who in return smiled sarcastically.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Shut it. You never did, nor will, like my ideas."

"Not true! I like your hair cut. It hides the fact that your head is hollow."

Arthur shook his head in annoyance, and gestured to the stack of papers. "Those aren't mine."

"Well too bad. They are." Morgana not to gently pushed the stack towards Arthur. The stack toppled with a few papers falling out of the files.

"Whoops."

"Remind me what your purpose was here again? 'Cause if it's just to drop off this wretched stack, then you may get out."

"First, you have no reason to take your frustrations out on me, and second, yes I have some other reason for being here. Don't think for a second that I would willingly stand in the same room as you!"

Arthur nodded for her to go on, not really truly paying attention though, as he had grabbed a file and had started peering over it.

"So you don't know about the transfer?"

Arthur looked up quickly. "What transfer?"

Morgana smirked and leaned back in her chair, holding out her hand towards Arthur, and motioning it in a 'gimmie' motion.

Arthur sighed and returned her look with an 'are you being serious' stare. He in turn fished his wallet from his back pocket, depositing $20 into her waiting hand. He repeated himself.

"What transfer?"

Morgana laughed and shook her head at Arthur's misfortune.

"His name's Colin. He's being transferred to our department from the Wellingspun Police Department, in Wellingspun, a couple cities south of us."

 _Author's Note: If you hadn't realized it yet, that place is totally made up. Coincidence if it's really real!_

"I know. There's no need for a geography lesson."

"Humph. Anyways, he's coming over as a CSI, forensic scientist, and -"

"He's both?"

"Yes Arthur. I know it's hard for you, but please keep up. He also a crime lab technician and a certified crime scene photographer. Anyways, he's going to helping Gaius in the lab."

Arthur scowled at Morgana, before his face warped into slightly surprised shock.

"He does all of that?! And not only that, but Gaius doesn't let anyone just work in his lab."

Arthur paused to let it sink in before he noticed Morgana's face.

"Of course he could have just paid money to get in. And becoming all of those isn't that hard, they are all practically the same degree. It's not like I'm going to be seeing him anyways."

All through this self absorbed rant, Morgana had stood up and fixed her appearance and was just about to walk out the door.

"Oh, I forgot. When I say he's being transferred, not only is that from Wellingspun to Camelot, but also transferring to your team."

"Wait, he i-"

"Bye!"

The door clicked shut leaving Arthur alone in his office.

Arthur leaned back in his chair.

'Well Colin. You'd better be ready.'

* * *

 **This was also, sort of an introduction chapter.**

 **To my readers, if you need me to post a separate chapter, or even an author's note to keep track of the characters and who they play in the story, please don't hesitate to tell me! I love criticisms, (only if the criticizer has in mind that they are simply trying to help). They make my writing better, which makes your reading better!**

 **Each chapter is probably going to be around 700-900 words, if you care to know.**

 **I want to thank you guys for giving this story a chance! Thank you and have a wonderful day! (or night!)**

 **-OnlyEscape**


End file.
